


恶作剧【锤基终章】

by DeirdreCallie



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 同人, 复联
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeirdreCallie/pseuds/DeirdreCallie





	恶作剧【锤基终章】

Thor挑逗着和判若两人的Loki。

回复一丝神智的Loki，本来消失的羞耻感彻底失控。自己却无法控制身体，皮肤上传来的粗糙感和唇齿间的交缠，让燥热的身体想要更多，无法停下。

“恩……啊”Thor揉弄着胸前的果实，偶尔的撕扯带来的快感，无法逃离的缠绵的吻，Loki只能在空隙中发出支离破碎的声音，来不及下咽的液体顺着唇角滑落。

Thor不舍的放开，“想要……更多”Loki的双手顺着Thor的胸膛，握住了那根早就硬起来了的东西，俯下身没等Thor反应过来，含住了它。

“恩……哈”出乎意料的举动“这样会弄脏你的，弟弟。”Loki像是没听到的一样，试图吞下那一整根，犹豫过大，生理的盐水从眼角滑落。身体传来的快感，让Thor摸着Loki头的手忍不住帮助Loki更近一步。

“唔…恩…啊”甜腻的声音伴随着滋滋的水声，Loki的虎牙有意无意的触碰着Thor的分身，微妙的触感刺激着神经，分身又大了一圈。

Loki微扬起的头，迷离的眼神对上那双像野兽般的金色眼眸，混杂着绿色的猩红的瞳孔不禁收缩，回复的理智在恳求，身体无法传达。Thor低吼一声射了出来，“Loki!”大量的白色液体喷涌出来， 灌满了Loki的嘴中，“唔…咳咳”突来的刺激让Loki有些被呛到了。

白色的液体顺着Loki的唇角滑落，掉落纤细的躯体。明明不喜欢运动的Loki身材格外的好，色情的画面更添几分禁欲。

Loki吞噬着嘴中的精液，一手抚摸着自己体下的欲望，一手沾满了精液向后方禁密的地方探去。

Thor将手指探进Loki的口中，搅弄着。Loki也放任着，灵巧的舌头随手指起舞，交缠着。Thor竖着Loki的耳朵的轮廓舔舐，两个人的喘息声交织着。

玩够了的Thor将手指取出，Loki也取出体下的手指，酥软的趴在Thor肩头，断断续续地说“进来…哥哥..快点…嘛~”Thor一把抱起Loki，让他坐在自己的腿上，硕大的分身一下挺进粉嫩的小穴，即使已经有过扩张了，Loki还是发出了不适的声响，细微的痛感随着动作传来变为强烈的快感“啊啊…恩..再进来点”

Thor握着Loki的分身，戏谑的笑道“乖，自己动”。绿色在瞳孔中颤动着，拒绝着。身体无处释放的快感摧残着Loki的身心，Thor在体内故意的摩擦，让一瞬的理智决堤。Loki一点点的坐下，努力吞噬着Thor巨大的分身，随着欲望扭动着腰。

一次又一次的上下满足不了，体内在叫嚣，还要更多更多。“哥…哥，动一动”Loki用哭腔恳求着身下的人。Thor看似冷静，其实上早就压制不住自己体内的兽性。把Loki的双腿放在自己的肩上，换了可以看清Loki高潮的姿势，撞击着。

“啊~”不一样的喘声让Loki忍不住扬起头，Thor发现了Loki的异样，照着刚才的动作清楚的找到Loki的敏感点，碰撞着敏感的地带。

持续的刺激让Loki发泄了出来，欲望却不见褪去，迎合着Thor的动作。当Loki再一次射出来时Thor也在Loki的体内发泄出来。

不知道做了几次，换了多少的动作，天边开始泛白，暖橘色的朝霞撒在赤裸的两人身上。黑色的灰烬早已褪去，白色的精液与吻痕遍布在Loki的身上，Thor紧紧的抱住Loki，嘴角洋溢着微笑。

 

“傻锤子，你都干了什么!”穿好衣服的Loki瞪着站在自己面前傻笑的Thor。这个傻锤子居然学会趁人之危了，手中的匕首泛着凌厉的光。

“恩…对不起…再说你有意识的才对的啊”Thor挠着头说道。

!!!知道自己清楚，居然无事自己。Loki握着匕首的手指用力过大，有些泛白。胆子变得和那本书一样打了啊。“你过来，我绝对不捅死你”Loki咬牙切齿的说道。

Thor意外的没有逃走，而是一把抱住了Loki，“我喜欢你，My Litter Brother。”

准备刺下去的匕首停住，脑中想起那本破书留给自己的话“调皮的孩子，恶作剧要适当哦。失去了爱的人所有的恶作剧就没了意义了。”

双手犹豫的抱住了比自己宽大的身躯“我也喜欢你啊!”

如天佑般的声音连起两颗倔强的心。


End file.
